A Whole New World
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Cara dedicated most of her life to the pursuit of her dreams. But when the universe intervenes, she finds herself far from anything she knows. Her goal is to survive this violent new world and fight to get back where she belongs. But first she has to survive the attention of a particular Saiyan.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon ball z idea. I know I've been away for ever. Lots of excuses, those aside, I've been obsessed lately with DBZ. This is the result. (Sidebar; main characters name is pronounced Car-ra.)**

I leaned back in my chair, groaning as I tried to massage the knots out of my neck. Why wasn't this stupid thing working? I had looked it over three times now. The resistors and capacitors were fine. The microscopic wiring was intact. Under the microscope I was able to see the compound semiconductors were also intact, and seemingly unscathed. So what in the heck was wrong with this thing?

I shook my head in frustration. I looked at all my degrees hanging on the wall. Bachelors, Masters, PHD.

"Fat lot of good you're doing me right now," I snarled at them in their pretty frames. I worked hard to get the title Doctor placed in front of my name, and for what? To be stumped by this stupid little toy.

My phone buzzed next to me, my sisters face flashing on the screen. I grabbed it up, knowing what was coming.

"Hey Doctor Cara, your nephew is wondering if you managed to fix his leap pad yet?"

I sighed and looked down at the green and white abomination.

"Almost. I just have to run one or two more diagnostic tests on it and it should be good as new."

I heard my sister laugh.

"You really sound the part, you know that?"

"It's all an act."

"I thought as much. How is it really coming?"

"This thing is the devil. I can't find anything wrong with it."  
>"You will. Just relax. So, moving on. What do you want to do for your 25th birthday? I know you said nothing fancy, but this has been big year for you. You're PHD, new job, new house..."<p>

"I really don't want.."

"We're having a party. You've been consumed with school for the last decade. We miss you."

"I miss you guys too."

"Then it's settled. A party. A big one. Leave everything to me and mom."

I sighed, knowing my older sister was not going to be swayed. Neither would my mother.

"Alright. Just tell me when and where to show up. I'll be there."

"Good."

I heard something in the background of Karen's house and she sighed. The screaming came a few moments later.

"Alright, I have to go. The monsters are home from hockey practice."

"Give them my love."

"Will do. Bye."

I hung up and sat back in my chair. 25 already. Where had the time gone? I got up and went into the bathroom to peer at myself in the mirror. My creamy skin had a pale dusting of freckles over my high cheekbones, a could see a few, small creases near my dark lashed eyes. I stared into the mirror, looking into my own green eyes.

"You don't _that_ old. Maybe a little lifting cream near the eyes, and something for the laugh lines around your mouth. You'll be good as new."

I smiled at myself in the mirror and laughed when I realized I was still wearing the whitening strips. I peeled them off, hating the slimey feeling it left on my teeth afterward. I brushed my teeth and put some night time lotion on my face. I was going to have one more go at the foolish toy and then off to bed.

As I was walking back through my hallway, avoiding the copious amounts of half unpacked boxes here and there, I heard a foreign noise.

I stopped in my tracks to listen. It sounded like a storm was moving in. I could hear rumbles of thunder, feel the barometric temperature drop. Puzzled, I continued to move down the hallway to my front door. I didn't hear anything about a storm on the weather this evening.

I opened the door and stepped out onto my covered porch. Not a cloud in sight. I moved out more, going down a few stairs to get a better look. Still nothing. Strange.

Unfazed, I turned to walk back into the house. But I never made it. I felt an intense pressure on me and then the world disappeared around me.

I woke with a start. What the heck kind of dream was that? I rubbed my eyes for a second, trying to remember the strange sequence of events the night before. Did I really talk to Karen? Or was that part of the dream as well? And what about the weird noises? I shook my head, too much stress will do that to you. I threw the blankets aside and that's when I realized I wasn't in my own room. Half way out of the bed, blankets in my hand, I froze. This blanket was thin, old. My comforter on my bed was new. And cream colored. Not this puke green color. I looked around the room and realized I was not anywhere in my house.

I was on the verge of a full blown panic attack when I heard the door open behind me. I whipped my head around to see a small boy peeking at me.

"Hello?" I said feeling a little less afraid. A kidnapper wouldn't have kids running around.

"Can you tell me where I am?"

His arms fell down to his sides, his little mouth hanging open as he stared at me. I looked down to assure I was properly dressed. I was still in lasts nights nightgown, so I was fine.

"Are you alright?" He was starting to worry me. He closed his mouth and opened it again, like he was going to say something.

"Goten, what are you doing? I told you not to disturb her."

A woman's stern voice could be heard moving towards where we were.

"Mom, she's awake."

The boys voice startled me, it was deeper than I expected a child's voice to be.

"Goten. go. Now!" She appeared behind the boy, shooing him away. Then she entered the room and closed the door behind her. I felt fear creep into my system. She wasn't scary looking, but she was intimidating. Of obvious Asian descent, her skin was pale, and her eyes were dark. Black hair was pulled into a high bun on her head. She was a pretty woman, in the classical sense.

"My name is Chichi. This is my house."

I nodded my head.

"Cara Whitley. How did I end up here?"

She shook her head.

"Someone wished you here."

"What?" Was she messing with me. If she was, she was damn good at it. I studied her to see if she was lying or not.

"Shenron granted Bulma's wish, and you fell from the sky."

"Someone wished for me to come here, and I did?"

"Not you specifically. She was rather upset when you fell from the sky. But her wish was granted."

"None of this makes any sense."

"I didn't think it would, but I still felt I had to at least try and explain it to you."

"Thank you," I mumbled, unsure of what to do from here.

"Bulma would like to speak with you."

I nodded my head. I was so lost.

"I can stay, if you'd like."

"Please?" I asked, looking at her with tear rimmed eyes. She smiled softly at me and nodded her head. Then she called out for Bulma. I heard footsteps and a woman walked through the door. She had extremely bright teal colored hair and eyes that matched. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't a woman.

"Uh, hi."

"Hello," I replied, my eyes moving between Chichi and this new Bulma.

"I guess I have some explaining to do," she smiled sadly, and took a seat on the end of the bed, facing me.

"I'm Bulma Briefs, heiress to the Capsule Corporation. I know that probably doesn't mean anything to you. But it's...a big deal here."

I remained impassive.

"I'm on the verge of a new technological breakthrough, one that would make the Capsule Corporation go down in history. But I just can't..." She sighed and shook her head. "I tried so hard to do it myself. But when I couldn't, I didn't want to ask for help. So I found the dragon balls and made a wish."

I looked at her hard. She was well dressed and her makeup was done neatly. She was a pretty woman, maybe beautiful.

"I wished for the answer to my problem. And then you can falling from the sky."

"Is there a way for me to go back?"

Bulma shrugged her thin shoulders.

"If we can find the dragon balls again, we can summon Shenron and you can wish yourself home," Chichi said, moving off the wall.

"Are they hard to find?"

"It took me looking full time for three years to find them," Bulma said, still not meeting my eyes.

"Three years!" I gasped.

"She was looking by herself, Cara. We will help you," Chichi offered.

"What am I supposed to do in that time? This world, it's nothing like mine, is it?"

"I don't know where you come from," Chichi responded calmly.

"There is no such thing as wishes, or dragons, or dragon balls. People do not fall out of the sky, and children do _not_ have deep voices."

Chichi shook her head, watching me as my shoulders began to shake. I couldn't help the tears that began to fall from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Cara," I heard Bulma whisper miserably.

-_Downstairs_

"What do you think is happening up there?" Yamcha asked, looking down at Goten.

The little boy shrugged.

"What does she look like?" Yamcha wondered out like.

"Like a Goddess," Goten responded, his eyes faraway. He was thinking about the woman he had seen upstairs. He had never seen anyone who looked like her. She had shiny caramel colored hair, and big green eyes. Her skin was almost glowing in the filtered morning light.

"Hey. Hey, Goten," Yamcha gave the little kid a tap to the head.

"What?"

"Don't what me! I asked what you meant. Is she hot?"

Goten knew hot meant attractive, but that wasn't a good enough word to describe her strange beauty. Until now, he thought his mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, with his aunt Bulma a close second.

They both heard a door close upstairs. They shared a look and ran back into the living room. Neither one wanted to be caught at the foot of the stairs by Chichi. She would accuse them of snooping and then there would be hell to pay.

_Upstairs-_

I cried for a few minutes, before I was able to get myself under control. I let out a shaky breath and I turned to face the two women.

"What do I do now?"  
>Chichi looked at Bulma so I followed suit.<p>

"I will take care of you. Anything you need, anything you want. I can put you in an apartment in the Capsule Corporation headquarters, or I can find you a house. It's up to you. This is all my fault and it's my responsibility. So if you need anything..."

"What was the problem, with your new technology?"

Bulma looked at me for a second before shaking herself a bit and answering.

"I'm working on a antigravity propulsion system for a new vehicle we have in production. It would reinvent the way we look at transportation. Hover crafts are practically prehistoric."

Hover crafts? Antigravity propulsion? Where ever I had ended up was extremely advanced.

"If I could just figure out how to make the diodes reroute power to the cells, and hold it, then I could change the world."

I turned to look at her a little more closely.

"Is it a semiconductor diode?"

She looked at me like I grew a second head.

"What?"

"A semiconductor diode. With a p-n junction connected to two electrical terminals?"

She stared at me for a few more moments before nodding.

"Yes, how did you know that?"

"It doesn't work because you burn through your power supply faster than it can be recharged. You need to use a multiphase power supply with plural series connected cells and failed cell bypass. No power failure, the bypass allowing for time to recharge before total failure."

Bulma was deep in thought before her eyes went wide and she lunged at me.

"You did it!" She hugged me tightly, trapping my arms to my side as I sat ram-rod straight.

"Bulma," Chichi scolded. Bulma realized quickly her folly and sat back on her knees.

"Chichi! My wish worked! I wished for an answer and I got one. Her!"

She was all smiles. It was slightly infectious. I smiled sadly at her.

"How do you know all that?" she asked, scooting a little closer.

"I'm an Electrical Engineer where I come from."

"Really? How far did you take your education?"

"PHD."

She looked confused.

"As far as you can, as far as the academic world is concerned."

"You're so young," Bulma replied, studying me.

"I'm 25. I started college early. So now that I was able to help, does that mean I go home?"

Chichi shook her head sadly.

"No. It doesn't work like that. You're here now, and will be until we can find the dragon balls and wish you back."

I took in a deep breath.

"Don't worry!" Bulma said, getting up. "You have us."

I nodded my head. She quickly left the room. I was left staring at the wall.

"It will be alright Cara," Chichi said, coming closer to me. I had tears in my eyes once again.

"What about the people I left behind?" I asked, tears lazily spilling over to run down my cheeks.

"Are you married?" she asked, taking a seat next to me on the bed. "Children?"

"No, to both. I have a sister, Karen, and my three nephews. My mother and father. How am I supposed to do this?"

She shook her head. I had a feeling that Chichi had a better understanding of what I was feeling then Bulma did. After all she was a mother.

"They are still united, still together. So you don't need to worry about them. Family is unbreakable. You need to conserve your energy for you. I can't lie and say I know what your going through, how hard adjusting is going to be for you. But I can tell you that I will be here for you, and so will my family. My husband Goku is a good man, he will do whatever it takes to get you back home."

"I can't ask that of you," I sobbed out. I couldn't believe how selfless Chichi was.

"You don't have too. I've offered it. And I simply won't take no for an answer. So it's not up to you."

I looked over at her, through blurry, tear drenched eyes.

"You'll be okay," she smiled. I nodded.

"Now, let's get you dressed. And you can come down and have some breakfast. Sound good to you?"

Before I could even speak my stomach growled and I blushed.

"Excuse me."

Chichi just laughed happily as she got up. She opened the standing wardrobe and pulled out a pair of slacks and and a shirt.

"I have no idea what your size is, and it was hard to guess with you in your nightgown."

I got up and moved to where she was laying things out on the end of the bed.

"I can't..."

"Enough of the I Cant's Cara. Until Bulma takes you to get new clothes, you'll have to share mine with me. I don't mind. If you turn out to be the same size as me, it means I will be able to borrow from you in the future."

I smiled and grabbed a pair of charcoal slacks off the bed and slipped them up. We were the same height, but the slacks fit very snug on my thighs and butt. Chichi laughed.

"I would have never suspected," she tried to calm my wide eyed look. "Nothing wrong with a woman having curves."

I pulled my shirt over my head and Chichi blinked rapidly.

"And you seem to have them all. The blouse is going to be tight across your breasts as well."

She handed me a pale green top and she was right, it was a little snug across the breasts.

"Hmm, wait right here. I bet something of Gohan's would fit you better."

She turned and walked out the door. The slacks I could handle being a little tighter, but not the top.

The door opened and I began speaking,

"Do you think it's going to be difficult for me to find clothes that will fit me well?"

When I didn't get a response, I turned around, wondering why Chichi wasn't talking. Only it wasn't Chichi in the doorway. It was the little boy, Goten.

I raised the shirt up to cover myself.

"Hi," I said, unsure of what to do. I couldn't yell at him to get out, that would be rude. But I didn't want to continue to stare. The only good thing was, he was staring at my face, not my toplessness.

"Goten!" Chichi yelled when she came back to find him standing in the doorway.

He seemed to snap out of it, and when he did, he blushed and ran out quickly.

"I'm sorry. That boy is nothing if not mischievous."

"It's alright. My nephews are the same way."

"Here. It's not very fashionable, but it should fit you through the chest area."

I took the thin flannel she handed me. I slipped it on and buttoned it up. It pulled, but only just the slightest, across my chest."

"It fits you nice."

"Thanks. Are you sure your son won't mind?"

Chichi laughed.

"He hasn't been able to fit that since he was fourteen. He won't mind at all."

I nodded and ran a hand through my hair.

"You look fine."

I turned and smiled at Chichi.

"Thank you. For everything."

"No thanks necessary."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"Come on, I'm sure they are grumbling downstairs about being hungry."

I nodded and followed behind her.

"Oh!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when she turned around.

"I forgot to offer you something for your feet!"

I smiled at her.

"Actually, I don't prefer to wear anything on my feet when it's warm out."  
>She smiled and sighed in relief.<p>

"Alright, let's go make breakfast."

I followed her out into the hallway. The house seemed small, but homey. I liked it immediately. She was pointing to things as we went by. I stopped to look at a family picture. Next to Chichi was a large man, with spiky black hair and a boyish grin. He was heavily muscled, wearing some kind of orange...gi, I think that's what they were called. Next to him was who I assumed was Gohan, the oldest son who's shirt I was wearing. Then came the little one, who looked like a mirror image of the father. Goten.

I smiled.

"That was taken last year."

"You have a lovely family Chichi."

She smiled and thanked me.

The stairs were a little off center and the steps a little short, but I made it down easily. The first floor was just as homey as the second. I walked out into the kitchen behind Chichi just as Chichi's husband, Goku came in.

"Chichi, when are we going to have breakfast? I'm starving!"

She laughed at him and he smiled. And then his eyes flitted over to me. I smiled softly and he in turn grinned.

"You're up!" he boomed out, moving over to me.

"Don't crowd her Goku," Chichi warned. He nodded once and took a step back.

"I'm Goku," he said, holding out a hand.

"Cara Whitley," I put my hand into his. First thing I noticed was how large his hands were. And then how warm.

He pumped my hand a few times before letting go.

"Nice to meet you Cara."

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Are you wearing Gohan's shirt?" he asked, looking at me.

I opened my mouth but Chichi cut him off.

"Her chest was too large for my blouses, so we had to borrow one of Gohan's old ones."

I didn't know what to say, if anything.

"Can you do me a favor Cara?" he asked, looking at me.

"Sure," I replied, somewhat reproachfully.

"Stay in the house, for the entire time your here?"

At first I thought he was serious.

"Goku!" Chichi scolded.

"Well, look at her Chichi. I'm going to spend half my time just keeping men away from her. I'll never be able to train or find the dragon balls."

He was laughing as he spoke but I didn't get it. I knew my clothes were a little snug, but I didn't think that necessarily meant men would look at me.

Chichi laughed as well and then turned to look at me. Then she smiled softly at me. She put her elbow into Goku's ribs, who instantly stopped chuckling.

"Cara, can you turn the stove on?"

I nodded and headed into where the kitchen was. The stove was no different from my gas stove at home. But I didn't know if she meant the burners or the oven. So I waited. I heard whispers coming from the hallway but I busied myself with looking around.

_Goku & Chichi-_

"Goku, don't tease her like that."

"I didn't mean anything by it Chichi. It's just...she's so.."

"I know. But she doesn't know how different she looks to us."

"She doesn't?" Goku asked, looking perplexed. How could she not? She had _green_ eyes!

"No. So let's leave her be and worry about it when the time comes."

"It's going to come soon, she won't be able to step out of the house without people looking at her."

"I know," Chichi sighed sadly.

_Back to Cara's POV-_

I couldn't help it. I overheard everything.

"Am I really that strange looking?"

Both of their heads snapped up to me.

"You don't look strange Cara," Chichi began. "But you look different compared to us."

"Bulma has teal hair and eyes!" I began.

"Yes, but that's normal for here," Goku nodded.

"I have brown hair, and you have black. How am I that much different?"

"No one has brown hair here. At least, not like yours. Or green eyes for that matter. It was bred out along time ago," Goku explained.

"So what should I do? Should I dye my hair black?"

"NO!" both Goku and Chichi said at the same time.

"But you said I look..."

"Don't change anything," Chichi stepped forward. "Don't you dare. This is you, and you shouldn't change yourself for anyone or anything."

I nodded. I didn't want to change, but I needed to fit in.

"Plus some things you can't change. Like your eye shape, body type, cheekbones.."

Chichi gave Goku another, much more forceful jab in the ribs with her elbow.

"You're fine the way you are. People will get use to it, or they won't and you won't bother with them."

I nodded my head at her. We went back into the kitchen and everything went back to normal. I was whisking up some biscuits when I burst our laughing. Chichi turned to look at me, a soft smile on her face.

"I'm sorry. This whole situation seems so absurd. And the fact that I look curious when Bulma has teal colored hair and eyes...it seems...ridiculous."

I went back to what I was doing, placing a dozen biscuits on a baking sheet and putting them in the oven.

"How many did you make?" she asked.

"A dozen."

She moved over to the fridge and handed me four tubes of the instant biscuits.

"This many? Are you expecting company?"

"No, Goku and Goten eat a lot."

Obviously. An hour later we were sitting down at the table. Goku at one end, Chichi at the other, and Goten and I in the middle across from one another. He continued to stare until I burst out laughing.

"Goten, stop it!" Chichi admonished him.

"It's alright Chichi," I smiled.

"Cara, get your fill before the boys dig in."  
>In my house, we were always raised to let the children get their food first. Then everybody else could eat.<p>

"Trust me," she said, winking.

I put some eggs on my plate, two pieces of bacon, wheat toast and a little bit of the fresh fruit. I was sure I wouldn't be able to eat it all, but I didn't want to be rude and go in for seconds.

"Is that all your eating?" Goku was staring at my plate.

"I'm not really sure if I'll be able to finish it all actually," I gave him a sheepish grin.

Chichi filled her plate next, with much more food then I thought she could possibly eat.

"Are you sure that's going to be enough?" Goku asked, looking worriedly at me and my plate.

"It's more than enough," I assured him.

"Okay."

I watched with a sort of horrified fascination as he and Goten began piling food onto their plates. More than anyone person could possibly eat.

"Eat!" Chichi demanded and I looked to my own food. I managed all of the fruit, the toast and a bite or two of my eggs. I looked at the bacon but new it was not going to happen. I was stuffed. I took a sip of my coffee and when I put it down I noticed Goten was watching me again.

"Are you going to eat your bacon?" he asked, his voice still surprising me.

"No, would you like it?"

He nodded his head vigorously. I smiled and handed my plate over to him. He eat the bacon and the rest of the eggs.

"Hey no fair!" Goku moaned. "Nobody ever gives me their extra food."

Chichi laughed, and Goten looked smug.

"Kakarot!" a thunderous voice made me jump and slop my hot coffee onto my hand.

I hissed and set my cup down to gently dab at my hand with a napkin. I had a burn, first degree tops, but a burn none the less.

When I looked up everyone at the table was looking at me.

"Did you get a burn from the coffee?" Chichi asked.

"A little one, nothing to worry about."

Goten's eyes went wide and Chichi looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Here," Goku leaned over and grabbed my hot coffee and then he dumped it over his forearm. I immediately leapt up and brought napkins to him.

"Oh my gosh! Why would you do that!" I exclaimed, placing the napkins over this forearm. When I pulled then up, his skin was fine.

"How?" I was speechless. It was hot enough that it burnt my skin with just a small amount. Goku poured the whole thing over his arm and he was fine.

Goku patted my hand where it rested on his forearm a few times.

"You're going to have to be careful. You're not as strong as us."

I nodded my head and was almost to my seat when I saw a stray napkin on the floor. I bent over to pick it up, and then quickly scooted back into my seat. That's when I saw a new man in the room. He had dark hair like Goku's, but it stood straight up. His face was handsome, but in a very intimidating way. He was even more muscular then Goku. But it was his dark eyes that frightened me most. Everything about him screamed predator, and dangerous.

I averted my eyes quickly.

"Hi Vegeta," Goku smiled at the scary man.

He didn't respond but continued to stare at me. Goku followed his line of sight and smiled.

"This is Cara, the woman the Shenron brought to fulfill Bulma's wish."

I could still feel his eyes on me, and it made me want to curl into the smallest form possible, so maybe he wouldn't be able to see me anymore.

"Come and see my room!" Goten was at my side, taking my hand into his little one. "Come on Cara!"

I couldn't help the smile that pulled across my face as he looked at me, his big brown eyes full of excitement.

"Sure," I agreed, standing up. "Let me know when you need help with cleaning up Chichi."

She nodded and smiled. I let Goten lead me around the newcomer Vegeta and down the hall towards the stairs.

"My rooms the best in the whole house!" he exclaimed, still dragging me along behind him up the stairs.

I laughed as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Race ya!" he yelled and took off faster than I have ever seen anyone run in my whole life.

I took off behind him and found him waiting for me in his room.

"What took you so long?!"

"How'd you move so fast?" I exclaimed taking a seat on the run opposite him with my back to the door.

He handed me a small figurine of a money looking man with a staff. I examined him for a moment and then began to play.

_Downstairs-_

Chichi watched the other Saiyan very carefully. She didn't like the way he looked at Cara.

"What's up Vegeta?" Goku tried again to get the older Saiyan's attention. He turned his head back to look at Goku as soon as Cara disappeared up the stairs with Goten. I heard her laughter flow down from upstairs and smiled. Vegeta tensed.

"What's the matter with you today?" Goku asked, getting up.

"We need to train," was all he said as he headed towards the front door.

Goku sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Think his mood has anything to do with Cara?" Goku asked, looking over to his wife for support.

"I don't like the way he was looking at her Goku. I don't think she should be around him."

"Oh come on Chichi. Vegeta isn't..."

"That's just my opinion."

He nodded.

"I'll ask him about it later."

Chichi nodded.

"Have a good day," she smiled at her husband.

"You too," he moved over to her sitting form and bent down to kiss her.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice boomed out once again through the small house. Goku sighed and released his wife's lips.

"Bye."

He was almost to the door when he heard screams coming from upstairs. It was Goten and the other had to be Cara. He ran, with Chichi hot on his trail. He almost slammed into Vegeta as he hit the stairway. They all ran up the stairs, the sound of their heavy footfalls closely resembling thuner.

"DAD!"

They made it to Goten's room to find his little body half hanging out the window. Goku moved first and pulled Goten back in. He noticed the boys tears as he hugged him to his chest.

"Where's Cara?" Chichi asked, looking around.

Goten sobbed.

"Where is the woman you sniveling little..."

"Vegeta!" Chichi snarled at him.

Everyone was glaring at one another when they turned to the door to see Cara standing there. Her pants were a little dirty and she had a few leaves in her hair, but she looked okay.

"You're not dead!" Goten yelled and jumped at the woman. She caught him, but he hit her hard and they flew out into the hallway and slammed into the wall opposite of his room. A loud oof noise came out of her. She ended up on her butt, Goten securely wrapped in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Chichi broke the silence first and ran over to the girl.

"My butt hurts but I'll live."

Goten laughed at this.

"Why were you screaming?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry about that. We were playing and he threw the ball to me. I guess I didn't realize how strong he was. The force of it knocked me out the window. He caught me, but my sleeve ripped and I fell."

Chichi blinked a few times and then Goku started laughing. Goten chuckled a few times too.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out the window, and that I didn't catch you," he whispered, with his head down. Cara smiled down at him.

"You did technically catch me."

He looked up at her and smiled. She winked at him.

"Chichi, I'm sorry about the shirt."

Chichi waved it off.

_Cara's POV-_

I sat on the floor, with Goten in my lap and everyone looking at me.

"Are you sure nothing is broke or..."

I held my hand up to stop Chichi.

"I may not be as strong as all of you, but I'm not made of glass. Plus, I've got some cushion back there. I practically bounced."

Goten was laughing hard now. Goku shook his head and Vegeta remained impassive. Chichi stood up and Goku came forward and held his hands down for me to take. I smiled up at him and grasped his hands. He pulled and I flew into his chest and bounced back. He grabbed my shoulders and righted me.

"You're so light!" he exclaimed. And then proceeded to pick me up by my biceps.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Goku put her down!" Chichi snapped. Goku looked at me and blushed for a second before putting me down.

"Sorry Cara, I just didn't expect you to be so light."

"It's alright," I shrugged when he put me down.

"Okay, well Goten no more knocking Cara out windows, or jumping at her."

With that Goku and Vegeta left.

I looked over to Chichi and she looked at me. She looked worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved. Much appreciated, here's the newest, let me know.**

_Three Months Later-_

"Cara!"

I stopped walking and turned to wait for Bulma.

"I saw the new prototypes! They look fantastic!"

"Thanks, but I had very little to do with it. I just designed the..."

"Entire internal electrical structure. There wouldn't be a new phone if it weren't for you!"

I smiled at her.

"So..."

"So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Two things, first, here's a small portion of the antigravity propulsion engine profits."

I didn't take it.

"I told you I didn't want any of that Bulma. That was your idea, not mine."

"You fixed the fatal flaw. Your name is on the patent along with mine. You earned it. I won't take no for an answer."  
>I sighed as she crammed the envelope into my hand that no doubt had a very large check in it.<p>

"And second, Yamcha and I are going out tonight, if your interested. I have a few guy friends I think would be perfect."

I wanted to say no, but I knew Bulma. We would just 'bump' into one of them randomly while out and I would get stuck with him all night. So it was best to just say yes.

"Sure."

"Yay!" she cried, throwing her arms up. "I'm going to invite Goku and Chichi as well."

Now it was my turn to smile. If they were there, I would be fine.

"Make sure someone escorts you to the bank with that," she yelled happily as she walked away.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Chichi's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Chichi."

"Hi Cara!"

"Are you and Goku doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so. What's the matter? Is Bulma setting you up on more blind dates?"

I could hear muffled voices in the background.

"Of course. Please tell me you and Goku will come out as well. I hate doing blind dates."

"Of course. Gohan can watch Goten for the night."

"Thank you Chichi."

"No problem."

I was about to say goodbye when I remembered the check.

"Oh one more thing Chichi."

"Yeah?"

"Can Goku or Gohan go with me to the bank? Bulma just gave me a very large check for the antigravity engine."

"I'm sure I can find someone. Are you done now?"

"Yeah. I'm just heading downstairs."

"Okay, I'll have someone at the front entry."

"You're the best Chichi."

"I know. See you tonight."

I smiled and hung up. I loved Chichi like a sister. I took off my lab coat and smoothed down my red dress shirt. I checked to make sure it was still tucked into my charcoal gray pencil skirt and grabbed my purse. I said goodbye to a few people still working and got into the elevator.

When I got to the lobby, I noticed Vegeta standing there, looking off into space. I had no idea what he was doing here. I stepped off the elevator and he immediately turned around to look at me.

I didn't have much interaction with Vegeta. When I first came here, he terrified me. He still made me nervous now and again, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Hi Vegeta," I said as I made to move bye him.

"Where are you going woman?" he snapped. I turned to look at him.

"To the bank..?" I asked a little bit puzzled at the woman comment.

"Alone?" he smirked.

"No, Chichi is sending...Did she send you?"

He grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know who to expect."

He didn't say anything, only waited.

"My cars out..."

"We are flying."

I swallowed nervously. I had flown with Goku and Gohan. But never Vegeta. I had seen him do it, but the trust wasn't there.

I licked my lips and nodded. I moved to put the envelope into my purse but he snatched it out of my hands.

"Hey!"

"I wish to see if it was worth disrupting my training to assist you," he snarled out as he began to open my check.

"You didn't have to come."

He gave me a look before sliding my check out and looking at the numbers. He stared at it for a long time.

"Have you looked at this yet?"

I turned my attention back to the scary Saiyan.

"No, I haven't. I know it's large, but not the largest I'm going to get. That's only a portion of the antigravity engine profits. The rest I have invested back in the company and in some stocks."

He looked at me for a moment before handing the check over. I moved closer to him, mostly for the security. Only a raving idiot would snatch something out of my hands when I was this close to Vegeta.

I glanced down and then blanched.

"Oh," it was all I could say. It was much, much larger than I thought it would be. I looked up to see him looking down at me.

"I don't even know what to do with that much money," I said honestly. I bought a house last month from Bulma. Of course she sold it to me at a discount, but it was still a nice house. A little larger than I would have liked, but it was the only one within reasonable driving distance from both Chichi's and Capsule Corp.

"You're a woman, you'll think of something."

I snapped my head up to give him a dirty look.

"I don't see what my gender has to do with spending money."

He gave me a look and I'm pretty sure he was going to say something snarky, when Bulma and Yamcha came strolling up.

"Did you look at it!?" Bulma squealed.

"I did. It was far to generous of you Bulma."

She flapped her hand at me.

"It's only a portion of the profits we're making with the engine. And now the new phone. You're going to be a very rich woman!"

I smiled and shook my head.

"I think a shopping spree is needed!" she laughed.

"I have more clothes than I could ever possibly wear as it is Bulma."

"Then maybe we need to have a lingerie shopping trip! Never have to much of that. Plus if you hit it off with the guy I'm setting you up with tonight, it might come in handy," she winked and walked off with Yamcha.

I shook my head and put the check into my purse, closing it. I looked up to tell Vegeta that I was all set, and his face was a mask of rage.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand on his muscular arm.

"Let's go," he growled out, heading for the front doors. I followed after him, having no other option.

He walked a few feet away from the building and stopped. I wasn't sure how to go about this so I asked.

"How...How do you want to do this? I've never flown with you before."

He cocked his head at me and grinned. I always thought his smile was a bit scary. More a snarl than an actual smile.

I moved close to him, still unsure. Goku and Gohan had me step on their feet and wrap my arms around their chest. In a move so quick I was sure the naked eye couldn't see, Vegeta scooped me up bridal style and flew off into the sky. I almost screamed, but instead wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life.

I don't believe I've ever flown so fast in my life. I was a bit queezy and when Vegeta landed near the bank and set me down I would have fallen over if it hadn't caught me.

"Weakling," he snarled, holding me under the arms. I angrily shrugged him off and sat down on the ground for a few moments. I had to be careful of my skirt, so I tucked my legs under me and to the side. I took a few deep breaths, trying to stop my stomach from flipping.

"Hey Cara! Are you alright?"

I opened my eyes to see Garrett, a coworker at Capsule Corp jog over to me.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"You sure?" he asked, crouching down to look me in the eyes.

I opened my mouth to answer, but Vegeta spoke up first.

"She has already answered your question. Move along."

Garrett looked up at him, with a look of defiance in his eyes. I didn't want to watch Vegeta pummel him so I nodded.

"I'm sure Garrett. I'll see you on Monday."

He smiled at me and gave Vegeta a dirty look before walking off. I slowly got to my feet, wiping off my skirt as I did so. I bent over to brush some dirt off my black heels before righting myself once again.

"I'll be fine from here. Thank you for your help Vegeta," I turned back to see him looking at me.

"I said I would escort you to the bank, this is not the bank."

I sighed and shook my head. I looked before crossing the road, and then quickly walked over to my bank. Vegeta followed me inside. I waited until it was my turn and moved forward. When the woman saw the amount she immediately called a manager over. He was a well dressed man of about thirty. He smiled and offered his arm to me. I took it and let him lead me to his office. Vegeta followed behind quietly.

"Sir, I'm sorry but unless you are on her account or her husband, I can not allow you into this room."

Vegeta gave the man a look and I knew it meant trouble.

"It's alright," I began. "Vegeta is a dear friend."

The man looked from me and then back to Vegeta. He obviously didn't believe me. I walked back a few steps and stood next to him.

"It's policy."

"Then I'm afraid I will be taking my business somewhere else," I threatened. The man blanched, he didn't want to lose me as a customer. I brought them a lot of money.

"I suppose just this once," he conceded. I nodded my thanks to him and moved forward, I glanced back to see Vegeta giving the man a devilish smirk.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. He was trouble. Everywhere he went. The rest of the transaction went fast. The check cleared immediately, I signed some forms. And we were done.

"Cara!" I turned just as we were leaving the bank. Jean came bouncing over to me. She was my secretary at work.

"Hi," I replied.

"I wanted to thank you for the bonus! It was so generous of you."

"You're a hard worker Jean. Worth every penny."

She smiled at me and then glanced to Vegeta behind me. She gave me a saucy little smile.

"Is this your boyfriend?"

My eyes widened as I was momentarily stunned. Then I shook myself out of it.

"No, this is my friend Vegeta."

He didn't move, save to smirk at me.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright. No harm, no foul."

She smiled and said goodbye.

"Never a dull moment with you," I commented as we exited the bank. I walked to the edge of the sidewalk and stuck my hand up, haling a taxi.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta snapped, moving to stand next to me.

"I'm not flying with you again. You go to fast, it makes me sick. So I'll just take a taxi back to Capsule Corp..."

I didn't even finish my sentence when we were flying again, only this time is was a much better experience. This time I just shut my eyes and rest my head against him as we flew. I didn't have to worry about holding in my vomit. He landed next to my car, which I thought was odd. How did he know what I drove?

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

He grunted and nodded, then took off, the force of it knocking me off my feet. I scrapped my elbow on the asphalt and silently cursed the great stupid monkey.

_Greta's_

We all met up at Greta's, a hip new restaurant that I was sure cost more than Goku and Chichi's house payment. When we were seated, I glanced at the menu and then over to them. I saw the panic in Goku's eyes as he checked the prices for everything. I leaned over to whisper into Chichi's ear.

"Don't worry about it. This night is on me."

She went to whisper back a rebuttal, but I stopped her.

"I'm the reason you are in this ridiculously overpriced restaurant in the first place. Let me treat you."

She smiled and shook her head. Then leaned over to whisper to Goku. He looked over at me and mouthed a thank you. I winked at him in return. My blind date turned out to be a professional football player, Larry, call him Thrasher, who only discussed his stats and money. Anytime someone tried to steer the conversation away, he brought it right back. I was mad that I got dressed up for nothing. Again. We left Greta's and went down the block to a club called Street. I thought it was dumb but this was Bulma's show. I had to keep repositioning Larry's hands, as they accidentally wandered to low or to high as we walked. I crossed my arms as we walked, the wind chillier than I thought it would be. My fitted red dress was not built for the elements. I was glad when we got inside, but only for a fraction of a second. The club was packed full of people grinding on one another, or worse, everywhere you looked.

I sent Chichi a look that she returned.

"Want to dance?" Larry asked.

"No."

He nodded.

"Am I getting some tonight or not?" he asked, loud enough that Goku and Chichi overheard.

"Not in a million years," I smiled at him.

"Let's call it a night then."

"Wonderful idea."

He walked off and I turned around and shook my head at Chichi.

"Can we go now?" I asked, looking at her and Goku.

"Let's go get a pizza, I'm hungry," Goku replied, putting an arm around both mine and Chichi's shoulders and guiding us out of the crowded club.

The pizza was delicious, and the three of us having a blast.

"I am never going on another blind date again!"

Chichi laughed and Goku shook his head.

"What kind of guy says something like that?"

"A jerk," Chichi replied.

"I don't know where Bulma keeps getting these guys, but I am done. I think I may be scarred for life."

They laughed and then I listened as Goku told us about his day training with Vegeta and the rest of the Z fighters.

"Speaking of Vegeta, did I tell you what happened at the bank today?"

Chichi shook her head, setting down her glass.

"I ran into my secretary, Jean. And we made some short talk, but then she notices Vegeta behind me and asks if he's my boyfriend. I didn't even know what to say at first."

Goku burst out laughing and Chichi shook her head.

"Why was Vegeta at the bank?" Chichi asked.

"He escorted me.." I got out as I chewed a piece of pizza.

"I sent Goten to tell Gohan take you," she looked puzzled.

"He said you sent him." She shook her head.

"Well maybe Gohan was busy and asked Vegeta, either way I got to the bank unscathed."

They had both gone quiet.

"What?"

"Nothing," Chichi replied too quickly. I narrowed my eyes and looked over at Goku. He was going to break before Chichi. He always did.

"What aren't you telling me?"

He quickly shoved a large piece of pizza into his mouth and began to mumble around it. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"So...How big was the check?" Goku asked, switching the subject.

"Ridiculously big," I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Chichi asked, gazing over at me.

I played with my straw a little before looking up and meeting first hers, then Goku's gaze.

"It's been three months. I have a great job, good friends, and more than enough money...but I still miss it. I miss it so much sometimes my chest constricts and I think I'm going to pass out. But then it's gone."

Chichi reached across and gently patted my bare arm.

"We'll find the dragon balls Cara," Goku smiled at me.

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

Chichi glanced down at her wrist and gasped.

"It's almost midnight Goku, we need to get going!"

Goku laughed and got up.

"Want me to walk you to your car Cara?"

"No thank you. I parked just down the block."

"If your sure..." he said, looking at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine Goku. Promise."

He nodded. We stepped outside and I waited for them to take off before walking in the direction of my car.

I shivered in the chilly wind, pulling my keys from my purse and unlocking my vehicle. The lights flashed once, letting me know the drivers side was unlocked. My hand was almost on the handle when I felt someone roughly grab me by the bicep and turn me around. Larry was standing there.

"What are you doing?" I snapped, trying to shrug him off.

"I think you owe me a little something..." he slurred, moving forward like he was going to kiss me.

"Ugh! Get away from me you disgusting pig!" I snapped, giving him a shove.

"Baby, you ain't strong enough to stop me from taking what I want," he crushed me against the car with his body. He shoved his hand between my thighs and began to move it upward.

"No, but I am."

My eyes widened when Larry was pulled away from me quickly. Standing there was Vegeta, in his training uniform.

"You would force yourself upon her after she has refused your bed? You are a pathetic little human."

Vegeta hit him once and he went sailing into the street. I covered my mouth, knowing Vegeta could very easily kill him.

"Vegeta, don't kill him!" I begged, moving over to his side.

"This swine was going to rape you," he snarled, turning those dark, angry eyes on me. "And you wish for me to just let him go?"

I glanced over at Larry, who was slowing getting to his feet. I felt anger burn in me.

"I didn't say let him go, I just said don't kill him."

Vegeta studied me for a moment and then grinned widely.

"And if somehow, in some way he was to become reproductively challenged as a result of this beating, I wouldn't lose sleep over it," I continued, looking at my would be rapist. How many other woman did he attack? How many others weren't as lucky as me?

Vegeta tipped his head back and laughed. Then he was on Larry in a heartbeat. I wanted to turn away, but this is what I asked for. It was my doing and I felt I needed to see it.

I flinched when I heard bones snap, but I continued to watch Vegeta beat him senseless. When he was finished he walked over to me, his white gloves stained crimson.

"Thank you," I sniffed, not realizing until now, with the adrenaline gone, how scared I had been. I felt tears prickling in my eyes but I blinked them away quickly, knowing Vegeta was watching me.

He nodded, and I wasn't sure if it was in acknowledgment of my thank you, or because I didn't cry in front of him.

"You choice of human males is poor," he snapped.

I looked over at him with my mouth slightly open.

"For your information, I didn't choose him. Bulma set me up with him. She knew him from college. I would have been happy to go home and curl up with a book and my dog in front of the fire."

He looked at me and I began to get antsy under his gaze. I shivered once again as a cold breeze blew my now loose hair around my face and shoulders.

"Thank you again Vegeta. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask."

I opened my door and carefully climbed in, cautious of the fact that my dress was short and my heels were tall. I had no desire to flash Vegeta my underthings.

As I drove I called Bulma's cell and began sobbing. She was horrified, and met me at my house. Chichi was hot on her trail, along with the whole Son family. Goten didn't know what was happening, but he saw my tear streaked face and refused to sit anywhere else but my lap.

"How did you get away?" Goku asked, looking tense.

"Vegeta saved me."

"What?" Yamcha asked, looking at me like I grew a third head.

"Larry had me pinned against my car. He...he began touching me," a big fat tear rolled down my face. "And then Vegeta was there."

I was ashamed, angry and I felt violated. All the security I had begun to feel in this new life had been ripped away from me.

"What happened to Larry?" Bulma asked, everyone looking at one another.

"He's alive," I assured them.

"Not for lack of trying on my part," Vegeta said as he stood leaning against the archway to my living room.

Goku looked at him and then walked over and put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Thank you for saving Cara."

Vegeta didn't respond, but he nodded his head, just the slightest of movements.

Goten shifted suddenly, and I looked down to see he had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled down at him.

"I'm staying here with you tonight," Bulma announced. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"You don't have to do that Bulma. I have to be able to be okay, by myself. This is my home, I refuse to be afraid here."

She smiled at me.

"As long as your sure," she trailed off.

"I am."

"I want to stay," I looked down to see Goten looking up at me.

"So you were playing possum," I smiled.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Goten..." Chichi sighed.

"I'll stay too," Gohan spoke up for the first time all night.

"Me too," Yamcha chipped in.

"And me," Bulma grinned.

"I've always wanted to take a bath in that big tub of yours," Chichi smiled softly.

"You guys.." I cried, tears falling for an entirely different reason this time.

"You're family Cara," Goku nodded. "This is what family does for one another."

I smiled at them, feeling utterly and completely overwhelmed with emotions.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews! I love hearing what everyone one is thinking. Feel free to critique and such!**

Morning came quick, Goten waking me up by jumping into my bed. I grinned at the energetic boy and propped myself up on my headboard.

"You know it's only six in the morning right?" I asked as he continued to do some incredibly impressive flips on the end of my bed.

"My dad told me to come bother you!" he laughed as he landed on his butt and bounced.

"Did he now? Well then in that case, are you hungry?"

He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked over to me.

"Should I take that as a yes?"

"YES!"

I nodded and threw back my blankets. I shivered as the cold morning air hit my exposed skin. I shoved my feet into my slippers and quickly walked over to my robe was hanging on the back of my door. I reveled in the warm lining of it before tying it around my waist.

"So...How about we make some pancakes?"

I was sure the noise Goten and I were making would wake the whole house. My kitchen was covered with an array of dishes and empty food wrappers. After making Goten almost a dozen pancakes, he decided that we should make breakfast for everyone, to give his mom a break. I readily agreed.

We were setting the table as the bacon and sausage finished frying. I heard my front door open and slam.

"It's just Vegeta," Goten reassured me when I startled at the sound.

"Oh," it was all I could muster. What was Vegeta doing up and about at seven on a Saturday morning? And why, of all places, did he come here?

He walked into the dining room and took a seat at my table.

"Good morning Vegeta, would you like some breakfast?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Am I not sitting at a dining table?" he growled out at me. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing. Maybe he was not a morning person.

"Goten, help me bring the food in."

He followed me obediently back into the kitchen and we began to put out the food we had made. When we were done, it looked like a banquet. I shook my head, wondering if I would ever really get used to making this much food every time I had Chichi and her family over.

"Smells delicious," Goku startled me as he walked in. He put his hands on my shoulders from behind and gently squeezed them. A silent thank you.

"Thanks Goku."

"I think I might move in," Gohan yawned, joining Goku, Goten and Vegeta at the large table. Chichi had insisted I invest in a robust thing, and now I was glad I listened to her.

I grabbed a cup of coffee and took a seat at the far end of the table. The morning paper had come and I sat silently sipping and reading. It was like the papers back home. Weather, sports, stocks, etc.

I set it down so I could turn the page when a sausage link landed smack dab in the middle with a little splat sound. I stared at it for a moment, hearing Goten snickering, before picking it up and plopping it into my mouth. Then I turned my page and went back to reading. Goten and Gohan burst out laughing.

"Anything of interest in their Cara?" Goku asked, looking down the table at me.

"I guess it depends on your interests," I retorted. Bulma bounced in a few moments later, fully dressed and made up. I frowned, realizing I was in my men's flannel bathrobe, hair unruly and I'm sure I had bags under my eyes.

"Morning Cara," Bulma beamed at me as she sat down. Yamcha followed a few moments later.

"Good morning," I replied, turning the page.

"I wish I could wake up and just throw my robe on like you Cara," Bulma began as she placed three pieces of fruit on her plate.

I slightly lowered the paper and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"You have nice skin, I can't get away without foundation, or mascara."

"It's all about confidence and I am confident that I don't care what I look like at seven in the morning."

She snorted out a laugh.

"Morning everyone," Chichi greeted us as she took a seat next to Goku. She was also dressed, but sans makeup. Now I felt left out. I was the only one in my sleep attire. Ah well.

"What's the plan for today Cara?" Chichi asked as she began buttering some toast.

"I don't have anything planned," I responded, reading the stock section. My picks were doing well. Up by five points minimum across the board.

I was not blind to the looks everyone shared.

"What am I missing?" I asked, still reading the paper.

"What?" Yamcha asked.

"The collective look around the table is that your keeping something from me," I turned the page to the obituaries. And there I saw it. Larry.

I lowered the paper to look down the table at Vegeta. He met my eyes immediately.

"We didn't want you to see it," Bulma said, hanging her head.

"Cara, this wasn't your fault..." Goku began but I was already out of the dining room. Larry was dead. And it was entirely my fault. I wasn't sure how to feel, upset or elated? Guilty or free? He attacked me and now he is dead. But did he deserve it?

I found myself standing on the balcony in my bedroom, looking out over the forest.

"He was a dog," Vegeta said as he walked onto the balcony with me.

"Did he die from his wounds?" I asked, looking over at him. He was staring off, giving me ample time to study his form.

"No. I returned after you left and killed him."  
>"You...why would you do that?! You gave him tenfold what he did to me!"<p>

"Because I wanted too."  
>"Oh my God Vegeta," I put a hand to my mouth. Vegeta murdered him. In cold blood. He didn't accidentally hit him to hard or to many times. He went back and intentionally murdered him. I felt my stomach roll.<p>

"Perhaps I should have let him live? So he could go on to heal and attack you again?" he snarled out, turning those piercing dark eyes on me. "He was a rabid dog, so I put him down."

"He was a person and you murdered him."

Vegeta shrugged.

"Are you not GRATEFUL? I saved you from disgrace."

I stepped back, afraid of his rage.

"I told you I was thankful, I AM thankful. If it weren't for you, who knows what he would have done. But you didn't have to kill him. He would have had to be the dumbest man alive to come after me after what you did to him."

Vegeta processed this for a second before looking smug.

"A chance I was not willing to take."

I shook my head, not understanding how he and Goku could be of the same race, and be absolutely nothing alike.

"I feel horribly guilty," I told him.

"Feel as you wish, the decision was out of your hands."

I nodded.

"Now as for my payment..."  
>I slowly turned to look at him. Payment?<p>

"What?"

"You are indebted to me. And I seek payment."

"What do you want?"

He remained silent for a few worrisome moments.

"I require quiet after training, this domicile will do."

"You want my home?" I almost laughed.

"I will take a room here. You will prepare my meals, launder my clothes and do as I ask of you."

"So...Okay wait. You want to live in my house, eat food that I have to prepare for you, I have to do your laundry and anything else that tickles your fancy. Anything else? Want my car or maybe my firstborn?"

"No, this will suffice."

Was sarcasm not a thing where he came from? My shoulders dropped. I did owe him, but I think he was taking advantage. But there were upsides to having the powerful Saiyan living here. I would never fear robbers or pushy sales people again.

"Okay, you can live here. I will cook, and do the laundry, provided you have it in a hamper and placed out when you want it done. But you have to respect me, my things and my privacy. I won't go into your room and you can't come into mine uninvited."

He narrowed his eyes at me but I held my ground.

"Do we have a deal?"

A sharp nod of his head and a small smile spread over my lips.

"Alright, we're roommates."

_Two days later-_

It was late when I pulled up to my house. I got an earful from both Chichi and Bulma about Vegeta living with me, but so far it has been fine. We rarely see one another, except for supper.

Tonight was different. I let Bulma take me out for dinner and drinks. I was admittedly a little tipsy, but I engaged the auto drive and rested the majority of the way home. The lights came on as the door lifted to my garage. Standing under the harsh lights, arms crossed was Vegeta. I felt my stomach drop. Did something happen. I powered down the car and carefully tried to get out. Heels and my inebriated state did not make for the best coordination. I got to my feet but stumbled a little bit shutting the door.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, looking at him.

"You are drunk," he snarled out, walking towards me.

"A bit," I smiled at him. He did not smile back. Was he upset?

"You didn't answer my question," I shifted nervously.

"You were not here to prepare my dinner."

My eyebrows bunched in confusion.

"I made arrangements..."

"That was not part of the deal. YOU will prepare my meals."

I had called before I left the office, left a message on the machine explaining to Vegeta that I would be late, that dinner would be delivered at six. I made sure to tip the restaurant extra for setup and dealing with him.

"Food is food Vegeta, it was hot and ready on the table for you, just as if I would have cooked it."

He leaned forward and I leaned back, startled by his proximity to me.

"I'm sorry," I looked away first. "Bulma wanted to take me out to celebrate the release of our new phone...I should have come home and cooked your meal first."

I don't know what had me apologizing to him. Probably the alcohol. I waited with baited breath, what for I couldn't say. But when he didn't move, didn't speak, I moved first.

I slid sideways, using the car to hold me up. I didn't make it very far. I stumbled and would have fallen if Vegeta hadn't have moved faster than the eye could see and caught me.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up to meet his eyes. When I did, his mouth crashed down on mine hard. I gasped and opened my mouth. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue in. In the back of my mind, where my common sense lived, a small voice told me this was a bad idea. That I was drunk, and this would only cause more problems down the road. But another part of my brain, the part that was dominant at the moment said who cares. It reminded me of how alone I've been since I arrived here. And how attractive Vegeta was, personality aside.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, snaking my arms up his broad back to pull him closer to me. He growled into my mouth and roughly pushed himself against me. This rocked the car some and the alarm sounded, scaring the wits out of me. Or back into me.

I immediately pulled away from Vegeta and dug around in my purse for the fob. I silenced the alarm and threw it back into my purse.

"What are we doing?" I asked, looking over to where he was standing. His arms were at his sides, his black shirt pulling tight across his chest with every breath he took.

"The smell of your arousal is decreasing," he replied back.

"...You can smell that?" I asked, blushing instantly. At this he barked out a laugh.

"Yes."

I covered my face with my hand for a few seconds before running it through my hair.

"What has lessened your attraction to me?" he asked as he walked slowly towards me.

"You're an attractive man, but this is a bad idea. I mean...I'm kind of drunk, and decisions like this should not be made while intoxicated. One night stands are bad ideas all around."

He tilted his head at me.

"One night stands?" he came to a rest in front of me.

"When you sleep with someone once and that's it. No relationship. Just..done."

He laughed again.

"I have not been with a woman since I came to this dirty little planet," he spoke, putting two fingers under my chin and raising my head. "Many have tried to capture my attention, but I find the women of this world...lacking. And easy."

He grinned at my offended look. He was calling Chichi and Bulma easy! I swatted his hand away from under my chin.

"But you," he laughed. "Have none of these qualities. You are weaker than any I have ever met, even Kakarot's half breed child is stronger than you."

"Don't say such things about Goten!" I raged out. He could slam me all he wants, but he needed to leave Goten out of it. He was just a child.

He smirked but otherwise completely ignored what I had just said.

"You are alluring. I have watched other males covet you as I did. As I do," He leaned in and took a deep breath in through his nose.

"Even Kakarot is drawn to you."

"Don't be ridiculous Vegeta," I laughed. Had he been drinking too? Or was he playing some kind of mean mind game because I decided not to sleep with him?

"Woman," he snarled, grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him. "I was a Prince, the last noble of my kind. It is my duty to mate and continue on my lineage with someone worthy of my seed. I have decided that woman is to be you."

I blinked at him before I broke out into giggles. It was a long set up, I had no idea Vegeta was such a...prankster.

"Oh my God Vegeta," I began laughing really hard. "I had no idea you could be so funny."

He grabbed me by my biceps and brought his mouth down onto mine once again. It silenced me quickly. Arousal shot through me again. He released my mouth and took in another deep breath through his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to look at me.

"This is no joke woman. I have claimed you as mine."

I felt like someone had dumped ice over me.

"You can't claim me! I'm a person, not some uncharted island or something. And furthermore, I'm not even from here!"

He didn't say anything.

"What about how I feel? Does that matter? Do I get a say?"

"Very little," he responded dryly.

"Good luck with that," I snapped as I moved around him. Who the heck did he think he was? My buzz was long gone now, replaced by a flurry of mixed emotions. I heard him follow me.

"Just go away. I don't want to see you right now!"

"Too bad," he grinned he continued to follow me out of the garage and into the house. My heels made small noises on the wood floor as I walked through the hallway. I glanced into the dining room and stopped. The food and dishes were still on the table. Now I was just angry. I shrugged out of my dress jacket, leaving me in my form fitting, little black dress. Bulma's choice. I grumbled to myself as I grabbed the trash can and began throwing away the empty containers. I glanced up to see he was watching me.

"You could always help, since this is your mess and all."

"That is a woman's work."

"Oh is it?" I seethed, dropping the garbage can. "I suppose cooking and cleaning and laundry is also woman's work."

"Yes."

"I'll cook and dust and scrub the day you get a real job."

He stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry or not. I immediately felt bad. He was an alien here, like me. I was just lucky. I had a skill set that I could adapt. He was a prince, a fighter. I didn't think that translated well into the common work place.

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me."

I took in the strange situation and shook my head. I was fighting with Vegeta, about traditional gender roles.

"Okay, I'm done for the night." I shook my head, leaving everything where it was. I left Vegeta in the dining room and made my way up the stairs to the master bedroom. I stripped quickly and threw on a warm flannel nightshirt. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and relieved myself. Then it was under the covers. It took me far longer than it should have to realize Vegeta was laying next to me in my bed.

"What are doing in my bed?" I asked, turning my head to the side to look at him.

"Sleeping."

"Sleep in your own room."

"I sleep better when I have a woman in my bed."

"So go find one," I grumbled as I rolled away from him.

"I have."

I sighed. He wasn't leaving, and I couldn't force him too.

"Just stay on your side," I warned.

He just laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

** Thanks for all the advice. I do not want Cara to be overly Sue-ish. So any and all help is much appreciated. Here's the newest. **

Sleep did not come easy. I was tense, sure Vegeta would try something. But as the minutes turned into an hour and then two I growled in frustration and sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice completely normal.

"Nowhere. I just can't sleep." I scooted until I was flush against the headboard and leaned over to turn on the small lamp on my bedside table. I picked up a book, some romance novella thing that Bulma had borrowed me. It was not my taste, but mindless reading might just help me fall asleep. Sure enough, I felt my lids get heavy as the heroine was getting herself into trouble and waiting for her dashing man to rescue her.

I heard my alarm going off, and I reached out a hand to slap it. Only it turned off before I could. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering how that had happened.

"You require more rest," his breath was hot in my ear. My brain lag faded and the previous night returned to me. Vegeta.

I tried to sit up, but his arms were molten steel around me. I took a moment to evaluate what was going on. I looked down to see Vegeta's heavily muscled arms encircling my waist. He had me pulled tightly against him, and from the feel of his breath, his face was buried in my hair.

"What happened to staying on your side?" I snapped, not sure what else to say.

"You came to me," he rumbled out from behind me.

"I did?" I asked. I was a restless sleeper, always moving around. But I didn't think I would willing roll into a strange man's arms.

"I may have assisted you along."

"This isn't a good idea."

"Perhaps it isn't. But I will continue to pursue you, nonetheless."

I groaned in frustration and let my head flop down on the pillow. I felt my eyes getting heavier, and was almost back to sleep when I remembered that I had to get ready for work. I sprung up, and then flew down.

"Stay."

"I can't, I have a half day today"

"I will convince you," he rumbled and then I felt his lips on mine. I didn't move for several seconds, as I tried to figure out what to do. Kiss back? Push him away? His hand snaking up my thigh, pushing my nightgown up as it went drew a surprised gasp from me. I felt him smile against my lips. I pulled my mouth away to protest.

"Vegeta, wait. No!"

But he already dipped his hand into my underwear and was caressing my folds. His knuckle found my nub and began to stroke it.

"Human female anatomy is similar to that of the woman of my home world. Although it seems you are much more sensitive to my touch then I had anticipated."

He sounded like he was giving me a lecture on the sexual differences between our species. My train of thought was interrupted when he slipped a finger inside of me.

"Vegeta!" I gasped in both pleasure and surprise. He grinned at me like a maniac. "We should stop, this isn't a good idea. I don't think..."

He kissed me again, and began to move his finger around.

"It is too late. Far too late."

Was it too late to stop what was started here? I was enjoying it, so why not? I was an adult. I could sleep with someone if I wanted too. But the voice was back again, barley above a whisper, but there just the same. It was warning me that this was a bad idea. Vegeta was not the right man for you. He was...I let out an involuntary moan of pleasure. It wiped any and all thoughts from my head.

"Touch me," he demanded, when I finally locked eyes with him. I didn't even hesitate. I grabbed him and brought him down to rest fully on top of me. I spread my legs wider, and brought my mouth to his in a hungry kiss. Our tongues danced and he removed his finger from inside of me. I ran my hands through his dark hair, feeling the soft but stiff texture of it. I felt him position himself at my entrance and then slam into me. I ripped my mouth from him and screamed. There was no pleasure, only insurmountable pain. He froze on top of me.

"Woman."

I paid him no mind as tears leaked down my cheeks.

"Woman!" he grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Have you done this before?" His dark eyes were staring at me with such intensity.

"Once," I sniffled out. I had been so busy for most of my life that sex really didn't have a place. I lost my virginity when I was twenty one, I figured it was high time by then. But I didn't do any follow up sexual activity. I had thought about it, but just never had the drive to do it, there was always something else.

"You're body will grow use to me," he rumbled out, as he slowly pulled himself out of me. It was still painful, but not as painful as the first time.

He entered me again, slower this time. He brought his thumb across my nub, sending jolts of delicious pleasure coursing through me. I felt myself getting wetter, the feel of him in me was no longer painful but instead it created some ravenous hunger I had never felt before.

"Harder," I demanded, pulling his mouth to mine in a violent kiss. Vegeta did as I asked. His hips moved faster, as he shoved himself in deeper. I moved my hips to keep up with his thrusts.

"Cara," Vegeta growled out my name as buried his face in the nape of my neck. Then he grabbed me and rolled me over, my face buried in the sheets as he lifted my rump and entered me again. I tried to get my elbows under me, but a hand on my shoulder held me in place. I was on the verge, the feel of him in me, his moans and groans, all building toward this. I felt a tightening in my lower abdomen, and then suddenly it exploded and it was all I could do to not scream as I came.

Vegeta stopped and pulled out of me, I was so wrapped up in myself that I didn't know if he had finished or not. He rolled me over and I felt momentarily embarrassed. I closed my eyes, pretending to be sleepy to avoid his gaze.

"I am not done with you yet," he whispered in my ear. He tugged at my nightgown, pulling it over my head, leaving me completely naked in front of him. I felt exposed, vulnerable.

He continued to gaze at me, saying nothing, doing nothing. I became more insecure by the second. I closed my legs and draped an arm across my breasts.

"No!" Vegeta grabbed my wrist and moved my arm away. "I want to look at you."

I blushed and he laughed. Then he slid inside me. I was shocked. He was either extremely vigorous, or he hadn't gotten off earlier.

"You will not be making it to work today," he grinned as he pistoned into me. "It is unlikely that you will be able to walk when I am through with you."

_11am, Capsule Corp_

"Where's Cara?" Bulma asked, peeking her head into Cara's empty office.

"She never came in today," Jean provided. "I called and left several messages, but she hasn't returned any of them. I'm starting to worry."

Bulma didn't share Jean's worry. She had a feeling that Cara was just fine, probably better actually.

"You're smiling, do you know something that I don't?" Jean asked from her seated position behind her desk.

"I guess she decided to take the day off after all."

"Oh, had she been thinking about it?"

No, Bulma smiled. But she can guess what happened when Cara arrived home tipsy. It was no secret that Vegeta wanted Cara. At least not to anyone else. Cara was the smartest person she knew, and yet she was completely clueless to the Saiyan Prince's blatant desire for her.

"She had mentioned it in passing last night."

"Oh, good. I thought something might have happened."

"I'll call her later, have her buzz you."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

Bulma couldn't help the smile that pulled across her face. She wasn't going to call, oh no. She was taking a drive out there. Cara might try and lie to her over the phone. No, this sort of thing deserved a face to face visit.

_Cara's POV_

I could hear banging and it startled me awake. Had I over slept? I rolled over and that's when I felt a deep ache between my legs. The last few hours came back to me quickly. I had slept with Vegeta, several times. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

Just then the door flew open and Bulma was standing there. She took one look at me in the bed and grinned.

"I knew it!" she screeched. I groaned and rolled over.

"How was it?" she asked, grabbing the small chair from the vanity and pulling it next to the side of the bed. "Can you walk?"

I opened my mouth to speak when the master bathroom door opened and Vegeta walked out, wearing nothing but a towel.

Bulma's already large teal eyes went wider. Vegeta's sculpted upper body was still dewy from his shower. He looked amazing, and I knew Bulma was thinking it as well.

A small smirk tugged on the corner of his mouth as he walked through the room and out the door. As soon as he cleared the door frame Bulma turned back to look at me.

"Holy Shenron! I had no idea Vegeta was so...sexy."

"Neither did I," I confessed.

"Okay, so you need to tell me everything! How is he?"

"I can barely move, if that gives you any indicators."

She squealed.

"You look like you just had the ride of your life," she informed me, a very large smile on her face.

"She did," Vegeta answered as he strolled back into the room. He was wearing his blue workout uniform. "I am going to train."

I nodded my head, not sure where we stood just yet. He came around the bed, and used his foot to push Bulma on her chair down the length of the bed, the chair making a horrible noise as it scraped across the wood floor.

"Mind the wood floors!" I exclaimed, propping myself up on my elbows. He leaned down and wrapped his right hand around my neck, applying very little pressure. Then he brought his mouth to mine in a kiss.

"I will be home at six to eat."

And then he was gone. I watched him go, as did Bulma. Then she turned to look at me.

"What in the hell was that?!"

I sighed and shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"I thought I was just going to catch you two doing the nasty. Which I did. But that...that was something more, wasn't it? I mean, Yamcha doesn't even kiss me like that."

I had no idea what to tell her. Vegeta was a mystery to me.

"Are you guys exclusive now or what?" she asked, scooting her chair back.

"What? No. I mean, it was just a fling, stress relief. Something like that."

Bulma didn't look like she believed me, probably because I really didn't believe me. Some of the things he had said to me while we...

"He looked awfully smug, like a kid who finally got that new toy."

"I'm not a toy Bulma."

"You need to be careful Cara," Bulma said suddenly. "Goku is great, but Vegeta isn't like him. He's...a warrior. He loves to fight and hurt and main. He lives for the battle. I don't think it would be a stretch to say he _loves _to fight."

"What are you getting at?"

"At first I thought he was just interested in some skin time with you, which I was fine with. But after that display...Cara I think you're the Chichi to his Goku."

"What?"

"Relationship. I'm pretty sure he plans on having a relationship with you. Like me and Yamcha, or Goku and Chichi."

"That's silly Bulma. We're going to find the dragon balls and then I will go home. He knows that. Everyone knows that."

"That's what I am getting at!"

"Then just say it! Stop circling around it!"

"You want to go, Vegeta wants you. He gets what he wants Cara. Always."

"You're reading too much into it Bulma. It was sex. That's all. Things will go back to the way they were before, nothing has changed."

_Vegeta's POV_

He listened to the two of them prattle on for some time now. Her voice was soothing, soft. But the blue haired woman's voice drove him mad. Like nails on a chalk board. He was about to fly away, nothing of interest was being said, when he stopped.

"That's silly Bulma. We're going to find the dragon balls and then I will go home. He knows that. Everyone knows that."

He had temporarily forgotten about his woman's curious circumstances. What if she were to get her hands on the dragon balls? No. He had chosen her to bare his child. To be his companion. To begin a...relationship with her, as the blue one had said. She was his now. He had taken her, marked her. She belonged here, with him. And he would see to it she never found the dragon balls.

He continued to listen, his anger growing more and more fierce the longer the blue one spoke to her. She was _warning_ her away from him. That would simply not do. Cara was his. From the moment he had decided to have her, and nothing would stop him, nothing could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait, here's the newest.**

Bulma went to get us some lunch as I slipped into the tub. I was sore all over, but the majority of it was between my legs. I was hoping the hot water would help.

"Found her!"

My eyes flew open to see Goten standing at the edge of my large bathtub. He grinned at me.

"Goten..." I didn't get to finish my sentence because Goku came around the corner smiling and then stopped dead in his tracks. His smile fell as he quickly assessed the situation. Soon a deep blush leaked onto his cheeks and he turned around. I had my arms crossed in front of my breasts, doing my best to cover up.

"S..Sorry Cara!"

"Goku where is Goten and Cara?" Chichi came around the door frame, took one look at her blushing husband and put her hands on her hips.

"OUT! Both of you! Right now, get out!"

Goten took off faster than I had ever seen him run, and Goku was hot on his heels.

"Chichi, I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's alright Cara, I doubt you meant for any of that to happen."

I shook my head and put a hand over my face. The whole thing happened so fast I didn't get time to blush. Which I was doing now.

"I hope I haven't scarred Goten for life," I mumbled, wishing I could slink down into the water so I didn't have to face Chichi. She tipped her head back and laughed.

"Scarred?! He's going to be talking about this for weeks!"

I blushed even harder.

"And Goku..." Chichi burst out laughing once again. "I haven't seen him blush like that since we were teenagers!"

"So you're not angry?"

"Of course not. If anything you have the right to be angry with us. We just let ourselves in."

"Oh I don't mind," I smiled. I liked that Chichi and her family felt comfortable in my home. I loved having them here.

"Bulma told me," Chichi took a seat on the edge of the tub. I sighed.

"Of course she did."

"How are you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. Of all the responses that was one I didn't expect.

"Okay, still trying to understand what happened..."

"Did he force you?" Chichi asked very quietly. Her dark eyes never left mine.

"What? No, nothing like that."

"Are you sure?" she was very serious.

"Yes I'm sure. What's going on Chichi?"

"I don't know him very well Cara, he doesn't let anyone in. But he strikes me as the type of man who wouldn't take no for an answer."

I sighed.

"It was consensual. I promise."

She nodded her head, but I could tell there was more she wanted to say.

"What is it?"

"Are you happy here?"

The question seemed a bit out of place, considering what we were just discussing. But I answered it anyways.

"I didn't think I would be, but I am. And I feel guilty for being happy, because I know my family is back home, worrying about me."

Chichi nodded her head.

"I think Shenron brought you here for more than just Bulma's wish. In all the places and all the times, he chose you."

I had never thought of it that way.

Chichi took a seat on the lip of the tub.

"I don't know why, and I expect I never will. But I am glad he picked you Cara."

I felt my eyes grow a bit dewy and tried to blink it away. Chichi just laughed lightly.

"Now finish washing and come downstairs. I'll start making some lunch."

"But Bulma was.." Chichi cut me off.

"I know, she is picking up some things for a barbeque. It's a beautiful day outside."

Chichi left me alone after that. I sank down deeper into the tub to think. Was I brought here for more than just helping Bulma? And if so, what for? I had all these questions swirling in my head, and it only bread more questions the longer I thought on it. I slipped on a cute casual sundress, dried and styled my hair and threw on a little bit of makeup. On a whim, I threw on a new red lipstick I had just bought.

"Hi Cara!" Goten boomed, the moment I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello Goten!" I grinned. He jumped up from his seated position and gave me a large hug.

"I'm really sorry for busting in on you while you were in the bath!" he whispered. I gently took his shoulders and moved him away from me. Then I crouched down so we were eye level with one another.

"Accidents happen," I grinned. It took him a second and then he grinned as well.

"You're really pretty!" he exclaimed and then blushed redder then I had ever seen anyone blush in my life. He looked like a little tomato.

"Thank you very much. And you're very handsome. I'd bet dollars to donuts that one day all the girls will be chasing after you."

He grinned even wider.

"Now let's go see what your mother is cooking."

He grabbed my hand and led me out onto the back patio. Bulma and Yamcha were here. So was Chichi, Goku and Gohan. There were a few other people I had never met as well gathered around. Including a large green...man.

I faltered, but just for a moment. I wasn't expecting this many people. I was glad I had chosen to put on makeup and fix my hair.

"Cara, I love that dress on you! And the lipstick!" Bulma bounced over. She was also wearing a dress. Hers had a lower neckline and a shorter hem, but it was from the same designer.

"It looked so frumpy on the wrack but it's really very flattering," she was walking around me, studying me like I was some new invention she had just created.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"But it would look even better if you were to wear a push up bra," she whispered into my ear and then giggled. I rolled my eyes at her. Bulma and I had different ideas about what made women sexy.

"Need any help Chichi?" I asked as I left Bulma laughing to herself. I was almost to the grill when Goku turned around and saw me. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide.

"It's okay," I smiled. He froze for a second, as if bracing, before he realized that was all I was going to say.

"I'm so sorry Cara," he began, he cheeks already a nice shade of pink. I shook my head.

"It's fine, really."

He nodded his head and then smiled. As he walked by he patted me on the head. Chichi, who was near the grill saw this and smiled.

I was almost to Chichi when the large green man stepped into my path. I froze for a moment, unsure of what to do, or say. He looked down at me, as if waiting.

"Cara Whitley," I extended my hand to him. He look at me some more.

"I am Piccolo," he finally spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled and dropped my hand when I realized he had no intention of shaking it.

He did not smile back.

"You are the one who was brought to us by Shenron, yes?"

"Yes."

He turned around and walked away, his white cape, cloak thing billowing behind him. I was unsure if I had offended him and quickly rushed over to Chichi, almost tripping due to my heels.

"I think I upset Piccolo."

She turned to look at me and then glanced behind her to see where he was standing with Goku.

"He's fine. He believes as I do, that you have a bigger purpose here then just assisting Bulma."

"Who are all these people?" I asked, looking around.

"The Z fighters."

"The Z fighters?"

"Yes, they protect Earth from many threats. The short one over there is Krillin, you already know Yamcha and Goku. Then there's Piccolo, and Vegeta."

I watched then as they moved around. Laughing, joking.

"We're a family," Chichi smiled. "And now you're one of us."

I smiled.

"So are these Vegeta's friends?" I asked. Chichi laughed as she turned over some of the steaks.

"Vegeta doesn't really have friends Cara. He's not the nicest person, as I'm sure you've noticed. To be honest, the only person who really likes him is Goku. And you, apparently."

I blushed slightly at her comment and she laughed at me. I took a pair of tongs and began to help Chichi as she grilled.

"WOMAN!"

Everyone stopped moving at once. I turned around from the grill to see Vegeta standing on the steps that lead down to the porch from the house. He looked very angry.

"I think he's yelling for you," Chichi smirked. I turned back around to see Vegeta staring at me.

"Oh," it was all I could make out. Having him looking at me so angrily... He marched over to me, the small group of people parting as if were Mosses and them the sea.

"What's wro...?" He cut me off with his mouth on mine. His arms quickly wrapped around me, pulling and holding me firmly to him. When he finally let my mouth go, I was out of breath.

"Are you alright?" I asked him quietly. He remained silent and continued to look at me. I knew everyone was staring at us, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I did not expect you to recover so quickly," he rumbled into my ear. I felt my cheeks flare. "I will not be as lenient on you next time."

I ducked my face down to hide the tremendous blush that had no doubt spread down my neck.

"Vegeta..." I whispered, trying to make him stop. "You're terrible!"

I felt his laughter before it escaped him. I shook my head and attempted to pull away from him.

"Vegeta!" Goku beamed, walking up to us. He looked at me and then at Vegeta and his grin grew even wider. "I didn't know you two were seeing eachother!"

Vegeta's arms became a little bit tighter around me. It was hard to breathe.

"And if I am Kakarot?"

"No, no! I think it's a good thing. I'm happy for you, both of you."

Goku's smile was the most contagious thing I had ever come across. I felt the corners of my mouth lifting with no command from me.

"Thank you Goku," I replied, as Vegeta remained silent.

"Make sure you take good care of him Cara," Goku beamed.

"I'll do my best."

He nodded his head at me, then he looked up to Vegeta. He said nothing, but his smile seemed to change. It didn't reach his eyes any longer. I looked up to see Vegeta glaring back at him. It was like they were having some kind of silent conversation.

"Foods ready!" Chichi stepped in just in time. Goku broke away first, leaving to embrace his wife and pick up his young son as they walked over to the large picnic table in the yard below.

"What was that?" I asked, when we were all alone on the deck. I turned my head so I was once again facing Vegeta.

"Kakarot sticking his nose where it does not belong. That is all."

I nodded my head. There was more, but I wouldn't push the issue. Like I could.

"We should join them," I once again attempted to pull away from him.

"No."

"You're not hungry?" I asked, surprised. He always seemed ravenous any other time he came home from training.

"Not for food," he grinned and scooped me up, heading back into the house. 


End file.
